Semper Fidelis
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: THIS IS NOT A SELFINSERTION! After Keitaro is blown away from the Hinata Sou, as usual, a battlehardened marine is gonna talk some sense into him about who he really loves and who he must choose.


Author's note: well, here's the Major with another fic. And finally, with a normal fic. I'm not just a shoujo-ai fan! XD Now, I'm a big fan of the Keitaro/Mutsumi pairing. I don't understand WHY Keitaro chose Naru! She's not even the promised girl! Mutsumi is! And besides, she is almost the ONLY girl in the anime who doesn't hit the poor bastard!

Damn!

Disclaimer: Love Hina and all related stuff belong to Ken Akamatsu, the creator of the series. I'm just a poor bastard who's killing time by writing a fic about the anime. So don't sue me, 'cause you ain't gettin' anythin' from me. Roger?

……………………………………………………………………………….

**Semper Fidelis**

**By Major Mike Powell III**

Hinata City, Japan.

1930 hrs

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" for about the sixth time of the day, the screaming voice of a certain all-girls dorm's manager is heard crossing the cloudless night sky as it dives into a small playground near the building itself.

A large THUD! is heard as the flying 20 year old ronin lands like a laser-guided missile; head-first into a sandbox. Keitaro lay there; thin threads of smoke coming out of his clothes and his limbs spread open on the sand.

After a few seconds, he raised his head and coughed out some sand that had gotten into his mouth. After that, she looked around the crash site and recognized immediately his location.

He got up on his feet and dusted himself off before taking a look around the playground. His face adopted a sad expression and sighed. He stepped out of the sandbox and started his way back to the Hinata Inn, to ask for Naru's forgiveness…again.

Keitaro had been studying in his room, preparing himself for an upcoming mock exam for Tokyo U, and when he met with a difficult math problem, he popped his head out the hole that connected his room with Naru's.

Importunely, as his bad timing would ensure, the auburn haired girl had been changing her clothes.

This, of course, earned the ronin another of the rather famous Naru Punches, sending him flying into his current location. He sighed again.

"Well, better get back before the girls get worried…or mad. Whatever comes first" he said and as he made his way towards Hinata Inn, he glanced back at the sandbox. "15 years and I still haven't found you…will we ever meet at all?" he asked no-one in particular.

His memory went back at that fateful day 15 years ago…Keitaro, when he was 5, and a little girl were building a sand castle together, and the little girl told Keitaro that if two people in love got into Tokyo U, they would happily ever-after. Then, she had kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

"Let's promise that we will go to Tokyo U together, alright?" she had asked and raised her pinky. Keitaro had nodded and sealed the promise with his pinky.

As the memory faded away, Keitaro remembered all his adventures and…misadventures in the Hinata Inn. So much had happened up to this moment. How much he had changed since he had first come to the girls dorm.

Especially his attitude towards the girls themselves. Specifically towards a certain brown eyed, auburn haired girl who tended to send him straight into orbit because of his "accidents".

Keitaro had been developing feelings for the girl, given several situations were there seemed to be some kind of connection between them…but for the past few months…those feelings had started to…fade.

There was another girl that he had met long ago, and who Keitaro also had feelings towards. An Okinawan girl who loved watermelons, and suffered of fainting spells, who had given Keitaro his first kiss, and also a turtle pet for the Hinata Inn.

"Mutsumi…" he thought aloud as he continued to stare at the sandbox, remembering all those times they had shared…and those thoughts were certainly making him feel butterflies in his stomach as he reminisced on the kiss she had give him when they were in Okinawa.

"Aren't you a little old to play in the sand?" Keitaro jump up and squeaked as a man's voice came from a few feet behind him. He turned around waving his arms frantically in front of him. The voice's owner chuckled. "Take it easy, son. Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"W-Who's there?" Keitaro asked as he calmed down and focused his vision on a person's figure leaning against a tree, step out of the shadows.

"Major Mike Powell III, USMC, Fourth MEB, at your service" the man replied, saluting the ronin with a smirk. Keitaro examined his appearance. He was clad in a military uniform, (Wooden camouflage pants, black leather boots, light brown shirt and camouflage jacket) and a 9mm Beretta 92FS could be seen in its case on the soldier's belt. He had dark brown eyes and light skin. His shaved hair was covered by a red beret.

"H-Hello…sir" Keitaro straightened his back and saluted; if not a bit exaggeratedly. Major Powell III crossed his arms over his chest as he laughed and shook his head.

"At ease, marine. Now tell me: what is a young man like you doing in a kid's playground?" he asked in an amused tone and leaned back against the tree. Keitaro blinked twice.

"USMC? Fourth MEB? W-What…?" he asked hesitantly. Mike laughed again and shook his head. "U.S Marine Corp, and Fourth Marine Expeditionary Brigade. We were the first ones in Iraq in 'Desert Storm' and the first ones in Baghdad y 'Iraqi Freedom'. I suppose you know about that, don't you?" Major Powell III arched an eyebrow and Keitaro nodded, a bit confused by so much information, bringing another laugh from the major.

"I-I see, sir. Well, to your question before…well…" Keitaro scratched the back of his head, "this is where I landed from another beating, if you know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, I know. You're well known around the city. 'The Flying Ronin' they call you" Major Powell III said with a smirk and an amused look on his face. At this Keitaro laughed uneasily and nodded, "yeah, I know you, boy" the major continued, "I've heard a lot about you. I have some friends who live here, and they say that…you get your ass kicked in that dorm of yours everyday. Am I right?"

Keitaro nodded with sweat drop and a happy grin. "Yeah, that's right. I'm used to it, though. Thanks to my immortality…" the ronin shrugged and put his hands on his hips. Major Powell III nodded and his expression became thoughtful.

"Kid, don't you ever get tired of it? I mean, all I've heard is that those have been accidents. You try to explain but…" the major trailed off and looked at Keitaro straight in the eye. His expression showed a mix of sadness and annoyance.

"Yeah…you're right, sir. I always get beaten for…nothing, really. It's actually really annoying, since I've…been trying to get close to one of the girls, specifically. It's something personal, sir" Keitaro mused, crossing his arms over his chest and looking back down at the floor. The major nodded in understanding.

"But also I've heard that there's a girl who has an apartment here in town, who is always fainting and forgettin' things. Her name is…" the major said, faking a thoughtful expression. Keitaro jerked his head up and replied.

"Mutsumi, Otohime Mutsumi" he informed, bringing a grin to Mike's face. "Exactly. Mutsumi…well, I just happen to know her."

"You do? How?" Keitaro asked in surprise, relaxing his arms. The major walked over to one of the park's swings, sat down and stretched. He padded the swing next to him and Keitaro obliged.

"Well, I was walking around town when I arrived here, and suddenly, a yellow flying turtle landed on my head!" Keitaro chuckled and explained, "Ah! That's Tama-chan, sir. It's our hot spring pet turtle. But please, go on, sir."

"Right. So, Tama-chan, as you call it, landed on my head. It said 'myu!' and I said 'Hey, what the Hell?' and then I heard someone running behind me. And there was this girl standing there, with a huge smile on her face." Major Powell looked at Keitaro and saw a happy expression on his face. Mike smiled to himself. "So, this girl apologized to me and took the freaky turtle in her hands. She told me her name and I don't know how, told Tama to not land on other people's heads. I laughed and saluted her. And next thing I know…she's down on the ground."

Both men laughed aloud and Keitaro nodded. "Yeah, Mutsumi-san is always like that. So, what did you do then?"

"Well, to avoid any trouble, I lifted her up and took her to a friend's house, where I'm staying now. I took care of her for a while, and she woke up. We started to talk, and eventually, she mentioned you, boy." Mike looked back at Keitaro, and saw him blush and his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose.

"And she told me quite a bit about you, kid. More specifically…well…she said some things that you might find interesting" the major raised both his eyebrows and smirked. Keitaro looked doubtful for a minute, but then nodded with a smile. "Ok, sir! What did she say about me?"

"Well, she said that you were as clumsy as her…" Keitaro fell back on the swing and laughed uneasily. "Ah…also said that had traveled to Okinawa with you and another girl named Naru…and that she kissed you when you were alone on a beach, which was actually her backyard."

Keitaro blushed deeply but smiled as he remembered the kiss. "I remember that…it was my first kiss. We went to Okinawa with her after we failed the Tokyo U's entrance exams."

Major Powell III nodded and ruffled Keitaro's hair while laughing.

"Way to go, kid!" the major said, before his expression became a bit serious. "But you know? Miss Otohime told me that…that kiss she gave you, she didn't do it out of habit. She was into that kiss, boy."

Keitaro blinked twice in confusion, and then stammered "C-Co-come a-again? S-S-S-She g-ga-gave me that kiss on p-porpuse!" he exclaimed the last part.

The major grinned again and slapped the ronin's back. "Indeed, son. She kissed you on purpose. And there's something else she told me, and that you might wanna hear." Keitaro looked up at the major with immense curiosity. The battle-hearted marine nodded.

"Ok. Well…young Mutsumi also said something about a promise she made with a boy, almost 15 years ago. She told me that she had been searching for that kid ever since they separated because she had to move out of town." Major Powell III glanced at Keitaro and grinned at his stunned expression. His plan was going better than planned. "A-And d-d-did she s-s-say who the boy was?" he asked, anxiously.

"Yes, she did. But she asked me not to tell. Because she knows that this guy believes that another is his promised girl. And because of that, she won't stand in their way. She believes that her man is happy with another girl. So she only wants him to be happy."

The major looked back at Keitaro, and noticed his thoughtful expression. "But miss Otohime also told me about this girl her promised boy is after. She yells at him…she calls him a pervert 24/7 and is always beating him around for nothing, without listening to his explanations" Major Powell III winked at Keitaro as he blinked twice.

"Oh God…as everyone says, I AM an idiot" the ronin whispered to himself as his eyes slowly narrowed in thought. "Major, Mutsumi is my promised girl, isn't she?" Keitaro looked up at Mike and he nodded.

"You're not as naïve as everyone thinks kiddo. But the question is…what are you gonna do about it?" he silently asked and placed a hand on Keitaro's shoulder. "I…I'm not sure…sir" he replied. The major nodded and thought for a moment. "I'll help you decide, boy. Tell me…" Keitaro looked up as the major cradled his chin in his hand, "alright, kid. What would you prefer? A berserk girl who is pretty and can be sweet some times, and I emphasize SOME TIMES, and who ALWAYS punches you into the air without a second thought…or…a beautiful woman, who is all lovey-dovey with you, who always listens and thinks before acting…and who, to top it off, is your promised girl from 15 years ago?"

Keitaro remained serious for a moment, then, he looked over at the sandbox where the promise had been made. He sighed and looked back at the major.

"Thank you for your advice, major. I know what to do now. I have to go back to the Hinata sou now. Otherwise, the girls are gonna get mad at me, again." Both men laughed and stood up. Keitaro saluted the major and bowed his head. "Thank you very much, sir." "No problem" the man replied, saluting the ronin, "_semper-fi_! Carry on!"

Keitaro jerked his head in confusion and blinked twice. The major laughed again and explained. "That's the motto of the US Marine Corp. Its _Semper fidelis_. It's Latin, and it means 'always loyal'. Now go, kid. Don't wanna get your ass kicked again, right?" the major patted Keitaro's shoulder and he nodded with a grateful smile. Then, he walked off towards the dorm.

The major stood there; his arms crossed over his chest and a victorious grin on his face. "You're not as dumb as everyone says you are, kid. Go for it."

With that, he walked back into the night…

It was about 2015 hrs when Keitaro walked back into the Hinata Inn, to be welcomed by an annoyed looking Naru with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Where were you, idiot! I was just about to start studying without you! Now, there are some leftovers from dinner. After that, you go to my room to study. Understood?" Naru ordered rather than asked; hands on her hips. Keitaro hung his head and nodded weakly.

"Yes ma'am" he muttered and went to the kitchen to have his lonely dinner.

Later on, while studying in Naru's room, Keitaro could hardly concentrate on the Math problems on the sheet in front of him; his thoughts running from the conversation with Major Powell III back at the playgrounds.

What did he prefer? A berserk girl like Naru or…the all lovey-dovey Mutsumi?

As he looked up at Naru; the auburn haired girl focused on another Math problem; he thought of the many attempts to have a connection with her; many of which had been successful and others…not so much. However, Naru's nature was too unpredictable for Keitaro.

Given his clumsiness and bad timing, a relationship with Naru would be too dangerous. Just like that. He'd live with the fear of getting beaten at the smallest mistake.

"No…" Keitaro whispered. Naru looked up from her working sheet with a puzzled look. "Sorry, you said something?" she asked, blinking twice. Keitaro snapped back to reality and shook his head. "No, nothing…sorry" he looked at his wrist watch, "say, it's getting late. We should be in bed by now" he said looking back at Naru.

"Yeah…I suppose. Ok, let's go to bed. Now beat it, you pervert. I gotta change, you know?" she said sarcastically, causing a spark of anger inside of the dorm's manager, but he faked a smile and laughed uneasily. "Alright, take it easy" he replied, picked up his books and then slipped down to his room through the hole in Naru's floor.

As he miraculously landed on his feet in his room, Keitaro dropped his books on his table and sat down with his legs crossed on his futon to do some definite soul-searching.

'That's it. It's over. I'm not going to take that kind of risk. Tomorrow I'll do it…' he thought as he changed clothes and slipped into bed.

The next day, the town of Hinata didn't wake up to the every-day scream of the girls dormitory's manager, flying through the sky, courtesy of a Naru Punch.

This time, Keitaro had woken up earlier and made a phone call to Mutsumi's apartment in the town, inviting her to breakfast at the inn. The Okinawan had warmly accepted, as Keitaro hoped.

Later, after all the girls had sat down at the kitchen table, the watermelon-lover girl arrived and Keitaro was the first one to welcome her.

"Good morning, Mutsumi-san" he greeted her, sliding the door open for her. She gave him her trademark smile and walked in; Tama-chan flying down the stairs and landing on the girl's chocolate-brown hair. "Ara…good morning Kei-kun! And good morning to you too, Tama-chan!" she said looking at the manager and then at the flying turtle.

"Myu!" was her answer, as Tama-chan raised on of her flippers. "Ah, Mutsumi-san, I asked Shinobu to make a special breakfast today" Keitaro informed the Okinawan as he lead her to the dinning table. Her brown eyes widened in joy as she watched the watermelon-based meal on the table.

"Ara ara! Watermelons!" she said happily as she sat down next to Keitaro. "Yeah, I thought you'd like it, so…" he said, waving at the food. Mutsumi's smile widened as she blushed slightly and gave Keitaro a peck on the cheek, making him blush beet-red. "Thank you, Kei-kun!"

Keitaro and Mutsumi stared at each other's eyes forgetting about the world around them, but Keitaro was kicked out of the fantasy by a drop-kick from Su, who was starving as usual. He landed on the floor on his back, with Su jumping like a frog on his chest.

"I'm hungry! Let's eat!" she said as she jumped back into her seat at the table. Keitaro got back on his feet and adjusted his glasses as he sweat dropped and sat down again.

"R-Right, sorry…" he apologized laughing nervously, "well, let's eat!" the others chorused and dug in the food. Which was basically, watermelons cut into several different styles.

After breakfast, everyone returned to their usual activities, which were, for Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi, studying until lunch time, as usual.

But Keitaro had trouble concentrating on his History book, as his mind went over his next move and the resolution he came to last night.

'I will ask Mutsumi out on a date, and will make sure that Naru won't follow us…or anyone follows us. This is not going to be like last time…' he thought as he remembered the last time, when Naru and Kitsune had been following them all the time during their date.

"Hey! Wake up, you baka!" Keitaro was snapped out of his thoughts as Naru waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and looked around, remembering where he was.

"Oh! S-Sorry, I was just thinking…" Keitaro apologized, rubbing the back of his head. Naru glared daggers at him as she said, "you'd better not be thinking something perverted, you hear me?" she growled and pointed her pencil at his face.

"Ara, Naru-san? Maybe Kei-kun was just thinking about the incoming mock exam, right?" she asked, flashing the ronin her heart-warming smiles. Keitaro blinked twice and nodded while laughing nervously.

"Hmmph" Naru snorted and looked back down at her books. Keitaro sighed in relief as he gave Mutsumi a grateful look.

Amazingly, Keitaro hadn't been punched or lashed at during the morning, and incredibly, he avoided one of Su's drop-kicks to the head as he was chatting happily with the beautiful Okinawan woman.

Kitsune who had caught Su by the foot after the failed kick, smirked her fox-like grin as the foreign blonde jumped onto her shoulders and looked curiously at the two ronins.

"Amazing…this is for the record. Keitaro hasn't received a punch in the whole day!" Kitsune mused in her Sherlock Holmes mode, as Su took out a banana from seemingly nowhere, wolfing it down. "Perhaps Keitaro was replaced by an alien copy! I better build something to verify!" she said cheerfully. Kitsune just kept an eye on the ditzy couple.

After lunchtime, with a meal that would put a 5-Star restaurant into shame, courtesy of Hinata Sou's cook, Shinobu, Keitaro made his move.

"Mutsumi-san?" he asked her as she chatted with Tama-chan while walking to Naru's room. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes, Kei-kun?" she asked with her satin-soft voice. He blushed slightly and gathered his courage.

"I-I was wondering i-if you'd l-like to…" he stammered, swallowing hard. "Go on a date with you?" Mutsumi finished the sentence as if it was a daily basis. Keitaro's mouth agape, Mutsumi giggled as he nodded almost violently, "I'd love to, Kei-kun."

Keitaro snapped out of his shock, and smiled widely as he nodded and mentally thanked God for having everything going as he planned.

"Thank you, Mutsumi-san! O-Ok, then! What do you think if we spend the day out?" he asked, and the Okinawan just gave him her eternal smile and nodded. "I'd like that. Then, see you at the lobby in, say…5 minutes?" she tilted her head to a side her two antenna-like strands of hair waved with the movement.

Keitaro blushed as he nodded and ran back to his room. Mutsumi stood there in the hallway, smiling widely as she watched the young man run to his room. 'Finally a chance to tell him how I feel…' she thought.

As she walked to the room she had been assigned for her visits and where she kept many of her things, she thought about her feelings for the dorm's manager, which had been getting stronger during the past few months.

She had loved Keitaro since the day she met him on their way to Okinawa. That's why she had given him that kiss, because she wanted to taste for at least once, the flavor of the forbidden fruit that Keitaro was to her, since she had assumed that he and Naru had a future together.

But since she had returned to Hinata Hot Springs and saw how Keitaro and Naru were working out, she saw she was apparently wrong. And now she had been feeling empty without the kanrinin's presence, and it hurt her everytime she saw him getting kicked/punched/slashed/wacked, etc…into the Earth's atmosphere on a daily basis.

So now, she hoped that she could confess her feelings for Keitaro on this date, since last time hadn't gone as planned, due to Naru's intervention.

5 minutes later, Mutsumi and Keitaro were walking out the front door towards the stone steps; Mutsumi slipping her hand into Keitaro's, intertwining their fingers.

As their figures disappeared beneath the steps, Naru leaned against the door's frame; her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face. She remembered what Keitaro had ordered her, more than asked.

'Narusegawa, I'm going on a date with Mutsumi-san.' he had said with a serious face, ignoring Naru's bewilderment. 'And I don't want you following us. I assure you that nothing is gonna happen. So, I DON'T want you near us. Alright?' he emphasized the word.

The auburn haired girl had stood there in shock at the cold tone on his voice, and just started at him in shock as he walked out of her room. She snorted.

"As if I was actually gonna listen to him" she muttered under her breath as she crossed the threshold. However, she was stopped by a hand on her left shoulder. She gasped and turned around to face Kitsune with her arms crossed over her chest and Motoko standing behind her. "What?" Naru asked, confused.

"Naru, I'm sorry, but we promised Keitaro that we wouldn't let you go after him and the turtle-girl" Kitsune said flatly and her eyes half-open. Motoko closed her eyes and took a step forward.

"Naru-sempai, if you go after them, I will have no choice but to follow and stop you if you attempt to intervene in their date" she said with regret in her voice.

Naru stared at the two girls in shock and disbelief. She looked back and forth between Motoko and Kitsune, and spoke.

"What! Don't you worry about what that pervert may do to Mutsumi-san? Kitsune, Motoko! You both know how clumsy and stupid he is! God knows what he can do! And Motoko, I thought you hated him! Why are you on his side?" she argued. The kendoist bowed her head and spoke softly.

"I'd agree with you, as always, Naru-sempai…but I saw his aura. He was totally determined to not let anything interrupt his date with Otohime-san. I didn't see any perverted intentions at all. He politely asked me to help him, and so I promised I would" she explained.

Naru looked desperate for a few moments and looked at her best friend, who only stared back at her with a frown. The foxgirl spoke softly.

"Naru, just because you're jealous of those two doesn't mean you have the right to stand between them. You had your chance with Keitaro, but you let it pass you by" Naru's eyes widened and she shook her head violently; her fists clenched.

Finally, she stomped up the stairs to her room, before shouting, "I'm NOT jealous!" and shutting the door behind her. Back at the entrance, Kitsune and Motoko exchanged looks and shook their heads in disappointment at Naru's stubbornness.

Back with the kanrinin and the Okinawan, they were walking by an indoor gallery, and as Mutsumi stopped at a little animal's stand, Keitaro excused himself and walked to a hand-made jewelry stand. Different adornments were lying on a thin blanket on the stone floor, and an Indian looking man was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed.

Keitaro looked around the jewels, glancing at Mutsumi to make sure she wasn't watching, and found an interesting piece of jewelry. "I'll take these, please" he said and the man leant over the pieces and picked up the selected jewel.

He looked at it, and then back at Keitaro. Then, the man looked at Mutsumi, was chatting happily with a couple of hot spring turtles in a glass box. He looked back at Keitaro and smiled wisely.

"Very interesting choice, young man" he spoke and looked at the jewel. "Very interesting, indeed…you know, young man?" Keitaro blinked in confusion at the salesman's smile. "This is a rather expensive piece, but…" he placed the jewel inside a small, rectangular wooden box and handed it to Keitaro. "Here you go" the man said and laughed at the ronin's confused look. "F-For free? Thank you, sir!" he said happily as he took the box and put it in his jacket's pocket. The man nodded. "That's right, young man. That lady there seems very interesting. I sense good vibes around both of you" he said and Keitaro smiled. He bowed his head and walked back to the Okinawan woman.

And so the date went on, with Keitaro glancing around every corner, searching any sign of any of his tenants following them, but to his fortune, everything was going as he had planned.

Near the end of the day, at the sunset, Keitaro and Mutsumi had rented a boat and were floating freely in the large pond where their last date had been ABRUPTLY interrupted by Naru.

"Ah…this place brings back memories, doesn't it, Kei-kun?" Mutsumi broke the comfortable silence that had come over the couple on the boat. Keitaro smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah…quite a bit…and right when it was in the best part…" he whispered the last part, but the Okinawan heard it and blushed slightly as her eternal smile widened. "That's right. We were very comfortable before Naru-san decided to invite herself in" she said, causing Keitaro to blink in confusion and cough.

Mutsumi giggled as the kanrinin blushed and spoke incoherencies in embarrassment. And as fate would have it, their boat casually was hit by another and Keitaro fell face-first on Mutsumi's lap. He jerked his head up to look at the beautiful Okinawan and stammer his apologies, but the long haired woman had taken off Keitaro's glasses and smiled down at him; her low ponytail swaying with the soft wind.

"This way I can see your eyes better" she spoke with the softness of satin. Keitaro remained silent as he stared at Mutsumi's chocolate-brown eyes, "isn't this a coincidence, Kei-kun? We're in the same position as last time."

The young man just nodded as he smiled and raised his hand to cup Mutsumi's cheek, making her blush. "Yeah, though this time I'm sure we won't be interrupted" he said confidently as he caressed Mutsumi's soft cheek with his thumb.

Suddenly, Keitaro remembered the jewel he had bought back at the gallery. He reluctantly stood from Mutsumi's lap and took out the wooden box.

"M-Mutsumi..." he began, blushing slightly as the woman tilted her head to a side, "I b-bought this for you. I hope you like it."

He handed the box over to Mutsumi and she blinked twice before flashing him her heart-warming smile and accepting the box. She opened and her eyes widened at the gift.

"Ara ara…! Kei-kun…you shouldn't…" she stammered as she picked up the piece, which was a silver-chain necklace, with a hot spring turtle-shaped red diamond at the front. Her mouth agape, she looked back at Keitaro.

"Kei-kun…i-it's beautiful…!" she said as Keitaro took the necklace and stood behind Mutsumi, hooking the necklace around her neck. After that, he turned around and took a deep breath.

"Mutsumi…there is something I want to tell you…" he swallowed and continued at the woman's look on her face, "I finally found out who my promised girl was. After 15 years, I finally found her. And recently, she has been right under my nose, and I was so blind that I ignored her completely, and fooled myself by paying all my attention to the wrong person. So, Mutsumi…all I have to say is…" Keitaro smiled and so did the watermelon-lover woman, with tears of joy in the corner of her eyes, "I love you, my Promised Girl."

Without a second thought, Mutsumi cried Keitaro's name as she threw her arms around him and knocked them both down on the boat's floor. "I have waited so long to hear you say those words, Kei-kun! I love you, too!" she cried in happiness before planting a deep passionate kiss on the man's lips.

The consequences of this meaningful kiss would be dealt with later, but for now…all that mattered were the two newfound lovers and the kiss that sealed a promise, 15 years ago.

"Good shot, kid" Major Powell III said with a satisfied grin on his face, as he watched the couple from a hill near the pond. He adjusted his red beret, and saluted the couple from afar.

"Semper-Fi…Carry on"

The End

……………………………………………………………………………….

Author's notes: Well, that's it. I spent about 4 days slaving over this fic…but it's done! And over, this is a one-shot. I'm going through a writer's block, I think. Sorry this thing was so long, it's just that I was way too lazy to make it in chapters. XD

Anyway, I hope you liked it. And this IS NOT a self-insertion, though it may seem like it. I just thought that somebody had to talk some sense into Keitaro's thick head. Now, I'm still waiting for ideas for a Love Hina/Stargate SG-1 crossover, remember? So, give me ideas! XD

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
